goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie is 2!
Charlie is turning 2, and after an unsuccessful bid to buy tickets, Teddy, PJ, and Gabe get caught sneaking Charlie into The Gurgles sold-out concert for preschoolers. Meanwhile, Bob somehow winds up with a stolen miniature horse for Charlie's birthday party, landing both he and Amy behind bars.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20110126disney11/ Episode Summary It's Charlie's second birthday and the family wants to give her the birthday of a lifetime. Bob's idea of giving Idea running In The Street Charlie's love for the Gurgles (a popular children TV show) gives Teddy the idea to buy tickets to their next concert. But to her dismay, the concert sells out before they can get tickets. So, with the help of PJ, Gabe, and Amy, Teddy tries to win tickets by entering a video contest, but end up losing. On the day of the concert, Teddy and her brothers do everything they can to get tickets. Meanwhile, PJ tries to sell one of his songs to one of the Gurgles. As a result, they all end up in jail, but surprisingly, one of the Gurgles sings one of PJ's songs to the other Gurgles. He sells the song and uses the money to get the Duncan's out of jail. End Credits Gabe and Charlie running In The Street Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Memorable Quotes Background Information *During the credits, Gabe broke the fourth wall by saying that the trip seemed like 30 seconds﻿ and that he only saw a bunch of credits. *'''Viewership: '''4.2 million, currently the most-watched episode of season 2. *This was the first time the Duncan family was arrested. *The episode plot is similar to Charlie is 1. In Charlie is 1, the Duncan tells the story of how Charlie is born and this episode features the Duncan family explaining how they ended up spending Charlie's 2nd birthday in jail. Other similarities are that both episodes told the story of Charlie's birthday and in both episodes, the Duncans end up in crazy situations. Production Information International Premieres *October 1, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity *Gabe says he will miss prison and Teddy says he'll be back. *This is the second episode where Charlie's birthday is a major part of the plot of an episode. ("Charlie is 1") *This is the second episode where most of the episode is shown as a flashback. ("Charlie is 1") *This episode could also be considered as a sequel as both, Charlie is 1 and 2, contain a story on how something happened and both are to do with Charlie (Charlie is 1: how Charlie is born; Charlie is 2: how they got into jail). Allusions *"The Gurgles" is possibly a reference of "The Wiggles". *Howdy Puppy is a parody of "Hello Kitty". Good Luck Charlie Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Patrick Connor as Security *Christopher Darga as Stan *Regi Davis as Security Guard *Suzanne Krull as Joyce *Bari K. Willerford as Policeman References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Bathroom